Catching Up
by shopgirl152
Summary: Not Just a Summer Fling Universe. After being on the road for seven years, Phineas always thought living the domestic life would be pretty dull. But it's moments like this, during a hot summer afternoon in Danville, that make living the domestic life worthwhile. one-shot.


**A/N: **Bit of backstory for this: After Abigail was born (Abby's Arrival), Summer Still Rocks continued to tour for another four years. At the end of that time, Abby turned four and Isabella pointed out that they needed to enroll her in school and maybe they should settle down. Phineas agrees with this and Summer Still Rocks disbands, with Phinabella, Buford/Adyson and Ferbetchen settling down in Danville, living the Domestic Life (as Phineas jokingly calls it). So in this story, Phineas is twenty five and Abigail is four, so they've probably been living the domestic life for several months now, possibly a year.  
**Song Used:** Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About by Thompson Square.

* * *

"Okay Izzy, I'm going outside for a bit. I have a couple of chores to do." Phineas hollered into the main part of the house before stepping into the garage. He looked at the mess and sighed. "Wonder how long this is going to take to clean up?"

His eyes roamed the garage, taking stock. "Abby's bicycle; Buford's motorcycle…" he rolled his eyes before leaning against the work bench, ticking things off on his fingers. "Oil in the car…fix the fence next to the front walk…" he sighed again. "This is going to take all afternoon."

He grinned, reaching up and turning on the radio that was situated on a nearby shelf. "Oh well. Might as well make the most of it."

_My motorcycle needs an oil change  
__fence needs mending, house needs paint…__  
_

"Oh yeah!" He dug into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his cell phone and tapping a few buttons. "Paint for the house."

_I got a million things that need to be done  
__but baby I can only focus on one__  
_

The red head smiled at the lyric, digging around the workbench before emerging with a can of paint. "Aha! I knew we still had this!" He placed the bucket on the workbench, rapping the edges with a mallet before peeling off the cover. "Yech. It smells fresh at any rate."

He stirred the mixture with a stick before grabbing a painbrush and walking outside. "It's a good thing it's just the porch that needs painting; otherwise, this project could have taken all day." He dipped the paintbrush into the bucket before pulling it out, beginng to work on the porch.

_The way you're looking back at me right now  
__I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about  
__you're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt…__  
_

"I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about. You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about—oops." He looked down, peering into the can of paint. He laughed. "Guess I wasn't paying attention." Phineas held the bucket up, studying it. "I could have sworn there was more paint in here." He shrugged, heading back into the garage. "Oh well. There's another one in here somewhere."

He set the empty can inside the recycle bin, reaching for a second can of paint and placing it on top of the workbench. "Whew. It's hot today." The red head reached down, pulling the white t-shirt over his head and throwing it near the can of paint. "Much better. Now—"

He paused at the sound of the garage door opening. Isabella stepped outside, wearing a pair of tight jean shorts that just covered her butt, complete with a black spaghetti strap top. She smirked at him, pulling one of the straps down so it was hanging off her shoulder.

_Baby you've always had a one track mind  
__so what you're saying ain't no surprise…__  
_

"What may come as a shock to you…" she gently took several steps forward, quickly closing the distance between them as she put her arms around his neck. "Is that I'm having all those little thoughts too, yeah."

A soft smile passed the red head's face as he reached up, cradling his wife's face in his hands, the two singing in unison.

"The way you're looking back at me right now, I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about. You're playing with my mind baby ain't no doubt, you're everything I shouldn't be thinking about. You're everything I shouldn't be thinking about."

Phineas grinned. "Since you and me appear to be on the same page Isabella, what do you say we do something about it?" He placed his hands on her waist, walking her backwards until she was up against the garage wall. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, leaning in and kissing her on the lips before kissing across her face and down her cheek, planting soft kisses to her neck.

He captured her lips again and she groaned into his mouth, eyes slipping closed as he gently ran a hand down her side, stopping at the hem of her shorts.

_The way you're looking back at me right now  
__I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about  
__you're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt  
__you're everything I shouldn't be thinking about__  
_

"Phin?" Isabella's eyes fluttered open, chest heaving. "Why'd you stop?"

He removed his hand from her waist. "Where's Abigail?"

"I sent her over to Adyson and Buford's." He shot her a puzzled look and she smirked, capturing his chin between her thumb and forefinger, drawing him back to her. She kissed him for several seconds before pulling away. "Why do you think I came out here?" She kissed him again. "We have the entire house to ourselves and you're wasting an afternoon doing chores when we could be catching up on more…_important_ things."

Isabella ran a hand down her husband's bare chest, a finger tracing the lipstick print tattoo. "Seriously Phin; we haven't made love in months. We're both long overdue."

Phineas smirked, pinning her against the wall, capturing her lips with his. "Then let's take care of that right now…"


End file.
